The RockPort Siblings
by Flutterbydaiseys
Summary: 8 teens, 1 dance teacher, 4 drug dealers, 8 new futurs to look ahead too. having trouble through life and goof times in life, The rock port siblings. They have been standing by eachothers sids since they met. Why should they stop now? T&G and others.
1. Getting to know the two

_**The Rock-port siblings**_

_**About the siblings…x**_

_**Vienne's P.O.V**_

The rock-port siblings are the best known teens in town. They are a group of dancers. They are my well-mannered children. Every Wednesday & I put on a dance class, they all come to it. I only let them in because I know what they do; They deal drugs. They don't _**do**_ drugs, they just _**deal**_ them. I don't mind them coming in late, because most of them have a hard time at home, and I don't want to add to their list. Before dancing was an option. I watched the group 'free-run' down the beach and thought they were really good, so now I, Vienne Roux, A 25 year old single mother Hold dance classes with my daughter Anuke,9.

I've told the group that if I catch them dealing, I'll ring their necks, or won't let them into the dance studio, or I'll embarrass them so they wont be-able to come out the house for months on end.

Gabriella, or shall I say 'domino', has been dancing since she was just 3 years old. When she reached 5, she started tap along with hip-hop/street. Then at 6, she started ballet.

Troy or Alexander is like 'domino's' big brother, but they don't have the slightest of clues that there's chemistry, lots of it, there's so much that it looks like they've been going out for years on end. He's known her since she was 5 minuets old, and he was just gone 1.

He is the only one who she will open up too, he knows every nook and cranny of her mind and sole and strangely her body. He knows **_all_ **of her secrets.

'Alexander' (troy) started dancing at the age of 4, starting off with hip-hop/street, then at the age of 7, he started ballet, then at 9 he started ball room. He was right next to her when the doctors announced her parents were dead, 'Domino' has a baby sister, who is 2 and she's called Lisa, 'little bear'.

'domino', Lisa and Alexander live in an apartment block in Brooklyn together, they have been standing by each others side since Gabriella's birth.

_**Why should they stop now?..**_

**First 3 chapters are going to be about, Troy (Alexander Boyd) and Gabriella (Domino Harvey).**

**So their going to be short, but after them 3 it kicks in...Real badly :)**


	2. Getting to know her

**The rock-port siblings…x**

**Getting to know what I know her**

**Troy's P.O.V**

Hi.

I'm Troy Bolton, best known as 'Alexander Boyd'.

Now, I'm here to give you the 'all I know' talk about my best friend since her life started; Gabriella Montez, Also best known as 'Domino Harvey'. So, lets get you on the top shall we?.

I know that her parents died in a mall shooting, I know that her little sister Lisa calls her 'mommy', I also know that she has 38 scars from head, to toe.

She wont go anywhere near malls, games with preference of guns or any violence. She _**hates**_ violence. When her parents died, she took up taekwondo, Boxing, Karate, and free-running. She has a birthmark the shape of a bird on her right thigh under her butt. She's got my name tattooed on the inside of her left wrist. She's been bulimic once, but we got through that together. At the age of 8, she was kidnapped and gone for 6 months, she came home in a taxi, bawling her eyes out coved in cuts and bruises, A slash on her calf and from what she told me a nail hole; she had both hands nailed together to a piece of wood so she couldn't escape, and I found out she got raped 4 times during her _'stay'_ there.

I know that she's petrified of the dark, storms and water. I have to bath her, to assure her that she's going to be okay in the water.

She only goes out the flat when me and Lisa are with her or someone she fully trusts.

She's died her hair 10 times From streaks of electric blue and hot pink to deep brown and deep pink streaks. She's had to have her appendices removed, She sings, she writes the most amazing songs., bakes the most amazing cookies, Her clothes size is 6. She's not a very happy morning person. If you take her unexpectedly she'll pounce for the kill.

I know that she was home-schooled after she got abducted, Her favourite breakfast is Scotch pancakes with blackberry ice cream. Her favourite dinner is Crunchy sweet&sour chicken.

I know that she is most funniest person I have _ever_ met. She knows when to stop, and to go serious most of all….. She knows how to smile.

Troy ¦)


	3. Getting to know him

Hi, Gabriella Montez here, or to you it's Domino Harvey.I got told I _have_ to give you that 'I know him so well' talk about my Eternal best friend Troy Bolton or to you?, Alexander Boyd. I've known him ever since i was _born_, so don't be a stipid person and come up to me th say..."You don't know an inch of his life, so if I were you,I'd step away now." because i will break your eyballs, well i won't break them, i'l scrape them out with a rusty spoon. :-D.

Twenty facts I know about Him.

1./He has 109 scars from head to toe.

2./He hates his mother & Father.

3./He has 4 older step brothers, 2 older step sisters, 1older brother, 3 older sisters and 1 younger sister.

4./He's dyed his hair three times; Black, Blond streaks and for a dare, he also done total blond.

5./He doesn't like his nick name.

6./He got stabbed once on his thigh.

7./He's the 'king' of East high.

8./He loves the smell of coffee but hates the taste.

9./He's petrified of flying.

10./He once started a fire that could of burnt two apartments.

11./As a kid, he loved Dallas.

12./He saved his worst enemies life.

13./He loves eating anything that makes his breath smell just to annoy me Eg:-Garlic bread

14./He can never sleep if he's argued with someone he loves.

15./He really wants to stop dealing drugs.

16./He craves Milk-chocolate covered raisins.

17./At the movies, he loves to eat popcorn and M&M's together with a Extra large coke.

18./He's Allergic to pepper, mushrooms and nuts

19./He prefers he holds the door open for other people but he says he feels uncomfortable if someone hold the door open for him.

20./He absolutely loves Lisa.


	4. The tantrum champion

**The Rockport Siblings – Dreams.**

_'Little girl you're a star, you gotta fight till your death'_

She had been having that dream since her parents died, the last words of her father, after he was shot in a mall, she would be sleeping peacefully then her father faded into her head for about three seconds then he would fade away echoing he's last words to her 'Little girl, you're a star, you gotta fight 'till your death, then she would jolt awake screaming her head off.

"Shh, It's alright, you're awake." Troy would soothe to the crying girl in his arms; he would awaken at the same time every night, to Gabriella screaming his name in a panic.

He was used to it, sometimes he would sit out side her room waiting for her to wake up, then after he assured her that he weren't there, he would send her to sleep, then go to sleep beside her, 'till the morning.

The sun rose, peaking her head round the curtains, glittering her rays on to the bodies of people who soundly sleeping or the ones tiredly getting ready for work; in one apartment, she was glittering her rays on the bodies of two best friends;Troy and Gabriella.

"hmm" The smallest body groaned and turned into the body next to her to try and collect spare heat, snuggling farther into the broad, muscle-bound body, not happy with the warmth she was already getting, rubbing her nose side to side on his chest, knowing full well he was extremely ticklish.

"Gabs, Stop it." laughed the bigger body of the two, Turning around, so his back was facing the smaller person, and covering his entire body with the duvet.

Troy was so nearly falling into dreamland again until his body was bombarded with something four times smaller than himself, then the room erupted in to giggles. That could only mean one thing; Lisa was awake.

You see; If Gabriella can't get troy up, Lisa sure can.; Only by jumping on him though. It's funny to watch sometimes, but if troy really doesn't want to get up; It's best to leave him alone until he does.

Gabriella's POV 

I woke up at approximately; five eighteen.

Last night I had the same dream I've been having since my parents died, I hate it. I know troy hates it too, I caught him waiting for me to wake up once; I woke up and I weren't screaming, like usual, so I got up to go to his room, and I looked through the crack in my door and saw him pacing, every once in a while checking his watch.

Usually when I wake up, automatically I'm grumpy, but today, it was special day; Lisa's third birthday, so I was automatically happy today, I have several reasons to be grumpy in the mornings; It's to cold to even poke your foot out of the covers, it's way to early when the people in this apartment have to wake up, I don't feel well, and just lazing around in bed all day is way more fun then going to school.

Turning around in my bed, feeling the presence of another body, I smiled seeing Troy, he would always sleep in my bed, to be honest I don't know _why_ he even has his own bedroom. The morning is extremely cold, I really have no idea why I'm not moaning about it, even though it is Lisa's birthday, It being so cold led me to snuggle into troy and rub my nose in between his pecks; well toned I must say, looking up at his face, I saw a little smile creep it's way across his face as he turned over.

"hmm" I grumbled, turning back round, seeing it was half five exactly, I hesitantly sat up and made my way to Lisa's room to wake her up.

Creeping into her white walled room, I carefully switched her night light that was in the plug socket off, taking it out and placing it on her night stand before skilfully unravelling her from the duvet;she seems comfortable to go to one side of the bed, grab her duvet and roll into a little sausage then stay like that all night.

"Lisa" I sang, gently shaking her small frame, Lisa was a spitting image of my mother, Who I also was a spitting image of, so when I take her out with troy, people come up to us and tell us what a good job we've done in increasing the population of the Earth, Of course we tell them the truth and say that she's my little sister.

"No." was all she said before sitting up grabbing the duvet and covering her head.

"C'mon baby, It's your birthday today, don't you want to go and wake troy up then see what you got from the birthday fairy?" I asked taking the duvet off of her again.

Lisa; A three year old tantrum champion, if she doesn't like what's happening she shall throw a tantrum, if she doesn't get what she wants she shall throw a tantrum, if she gets told off, she shall throw a tantrum.

"Can I jump on 'im?" she asked in a small voice missing the 'h' off of 'him' , I thought her speech was so cute, she could speak every word out there, but she needed to brush up some of them, she always wanted to jump on the victim as well, not gently nudge them or shout in their ear.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled really wanting her to get up and open her presents.

As we made our way back to my room, Lisa caught a glimpse of her lime green wrapped presents and wanted to go to them straight away, but I told her that troy wouldn't be very happy if he couldn't watch her open them, so she went into my room, climb onto my bed, sent my a cheeky smile then sent her whole body on top of Troy's, waking him up with a start.

"Wakey, Wakey!" she giggled as he turned his body and looked down at her smiling.

"Mornin' Birthday girl!" He laughed snuggling her under the duvet and tickling her stomach.

"Presents!" Was all she said before bouncing off of the bed and scrambling into the living room.

An hour later found Troy running around the apartment after a little girl about three years old who preferred to be butt naked than wearing clothes.

"C'mere, You little monster" He laughed finally catching her up and scooping her body up so she would fly up into the air so he could catch her.

As Lisa got sent up high she let out a high pitched squeal witch then lead to bundles of laughter.

This is the life of, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez and Little Three year old Lisa.


	5. delayed delivery

"Two, three, four..Step and Jump!" shouted Vienne across the big dance hall full of teens.

It was Friday. The sun rose high today and it was very hot, causing everyone to get frustrated and tired quickly. On top of the weather, everyone in the room had at least one problem. Whether it was to do with a misplaced drug deal or something at home. That's the problem when the whole of new Mexico has it's first heat wave of the summer.

"Alright, take a break. Ellie, come here for a minute, please" Vienne called out watching all the teens disperse and make a beeline for their water bottles before grouping in the middle to test out dance moves.

Troy was sat on the floor against the mirror with Gabriella leaning against his shoulder when a group of boys all dressed in black waltz in making every guy in the room stand up and confront them, including Troy who Gabriella tried to hold back but failed.

"Got a problem here boys?" Chad spoke up coming to the front next to Troy.

Watching from their places the girls were chewing their lips, more Gabriella than anyone else, for she knew exactly why they were here.

"Yeah actually. We've got a delayed delivery from a Miss. Domino Harvey." The biggest one said kissing his teeth.

The whole room seemed to freeze. No one dared to look at Gabriella because they knew that if they knew she was in here they'd grab her and go. So Troy took over after calming down a slight bit.

"We'll get it sorted by tonight. Sorry for the inconvenience."

With that the larger of the five nodded and turned with the rest of the group and disappeared out of the building. Everyone seemed to let out a breath they never knew they were holding as they all turned to Gabriella and watched troy pull her up with protests and drag her out of the building.

"Troy! Please stop it, you're scaring me!"

Anyone who went past the two in the street would think he was taking her home to abuse her. Her face was scrunch up, tears streaming like a waterfall, she was pulling away as much as she could, but her strength against Troy's was nothing.

Slamming their apartment door open he forced her to her bedroom where he threw her on her bed and started pulling ever thing out of it's place.

"Where the fuck is it Gabriella!" He shouted, his voice booming making Gabriella whimper in fear bringing back memories from when she was abducted.

"Tell me where it is so I can sort your fucking crap out!" He boomed now pulling draws out of their slots and emptying them them thrown the draw on the floor. When he wasn't successful in that he turned to her. His eyes seemed to glow red to her as she backed up against the headboard of her bed.

"Where. Is. The. Fucking. Drugs?" He seethed through his teeth, madder than he's ever been before.

I bet your wondering why he's so mad. The five men who came in for confrontation were part of George Mezzannotti Mafia. They will Kill if they get a delayed order or delivery. Troy didn't exactly want Gabriella dead.

"Their not in there Troy!" she spoke as he started at her closet.

"where then Gabriella? Please enlighten me to what the fuck you've done with the supply!"

She didn't answer, already afraid of his reaction. That seemed to reel Troy up even more.

"Gabriella! For Fuck Sake!"

"I threw it out."

The room was silent apart from Gabriella's rigid breath, holding nothing but fear. She didn't have a chance to take another breath as she was yanked up to her feet, Troy had hold of her wrists tightly bruising them with every second he held them together. Her head rolling to meet her neck her nose bumped Troy's as her eyes met his ones. She couldn't look at him for it brought back to many bad memories, bringing tears streaming down her face again.

"Are you fucking stupid?" He said quietly, still seething through his teeth. "Why the fuck did you throw it out? That was our rent for at least ten months Gabriella!"

"Because troy!, If you didn't notice, we have a very fucking curious three year old in the house!" She shouted gaining some confidence against herself and her little sister.

They stood together in silence for a moment as troy took in what she just said, both not daring to break any eye contact. Shoving his best friend down to the bed again he stormed out of the bedroom, leaving her confused.

"Where are you going?" She asked her voice cracking out of panic.

"To sort your fucking shit out." He growled slamming the door, leaving Gabriella alone in a very quiet apartment.

Four hours later, Troy still hadn't returned back home, so looking at the time and seeing that it was pick up time for Lisa from Play school, she got her coat on as it had recently started storming, and collected Lisa's bad weather coat and umbrella and her boots too and shoved them in her over sized bag and went on an hour and a half walk to collect her baby sister.

"Hey Lisa!" She cooed when she met her little sister in her classroom.

Looking up from her drawing, Lisa chucked the yellow crayon she was using for the sun down on to the grey table and ran to her big sister. Usually, collection point was out in the playground, but as the weather wasn't acting it's prettiest, the teachers decided to cram all the children into one class room and do some activities, including watching Matilda, Colouring pictures, cutting and sticking- all things that kept 2-4 years old's occupied for the most part.

"momma!" She giggled gleefully jumping into her sister's arms and burying her head into her soaking wet neck.

On the way home, both the wind and rain seemed to pick up and exhausting measures. Gabriella ended up carrying Lisa with her legs wrapped around her waist, her tiny arms clinging to her neck. Every now and then Gabriella would hear a small whimper coming from her sister and wished even more that she lived closer. Another had an hour went by and the wind had picked up even more and Gabriella was so thankful that they were just ten minutes away from home, because the wind burns that relieved them selves on her cheek bones twenty minutes into the walk were starting to sting like hell.

"We're nearly home now baby" Gabriella said over the noise of crashing thunder.

It was 7pm when they both arrived. Before she done anything, Gabriella ran Lisa a warm bath and took her into her bedroom to dry and warm her up as much as possible before introducing her freezing cold skin to warm water. It took another half an hour to get Lisa into the bath as when ever her foot hit the water she'd let out a scream complaining about it stinging her feet, so She left the bath out for the night and collected her double duvet and wrapped her up in front of the warm fire with a beaker of warm hot chocolate.

When she was sure that Lisa was comfortable, Gabriella got to work on her self. Looking in the mirror she saw that her mascara was down her face and her hair stuck to her head. Moving the strand of hair from her forehead she noticed the circle round her wrist, where Troy held her too tight earlier.

With a sigh, Gabriella got undressed in her room and walked into the hallway leading walking into the bathroom where Lisa's still warm bath was still laying. Dropping herself into the water, Gabriella closed her eyes and relaxed into the silence.

She woke up with the feel of hands slipping under her legs and back. In a panic she screamed and jolted making the man drop her back into the water. Scrambling once she was back in the water, trying her best to get out.

"Gabriella! It's me! Troy! Calm down!" He said hurriedly holding her to the side of the bath breathing heavily.

"It's okay." He soothed stroking her hair.

Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his pick her out of the tub, not caring one bit about her nakedness. He had seen it all a thousand times before anyway.

Laying her on her bed, he crawled on top of her, burying his head into her neck as she cradled his pelvis against hers. Letting out an exhausted sigh out across the skin of his neck, Gabriella carried on combing through the thick hair on the back of her best friends head.

"I'm sorry."

It was only a whisper but she heard it perfectly clear. Clinging on to Troy even tighter than she was, She Whispered her forgiveness to him. He held himself above her and rested his body weight on her left elbow as her reached down her body for her right wrist. Bringing it up to his lips, he kissed it tenderly, his eyes holding nothing but sorrow.

Despite her nakedness, Troy didn't make any advances towards his best friend. He just laid above her, cradled by her pelvis as if it was an everyday occurrence for them. He looked into her eyes seeing tears well up and kisses her cheeks, wiping the tears that fell.

"I never ment to go off the handle like that, and then to leave you to walk in that weather, I'm so sorry baby" He said, still begging of the forgiveness that she's already given him.

Gabriella didn't have any time to ensure troy that everything was okay, because Lisa came walking in rubbing her eyes, dragging Gabriella's heavy duvet behind me.

"I'm Tired." she whispered at the sight of her sister and uncle Troy's position.

With a smile, Troy looked at Gabriella and kissed her nose before getting off the bed to scoop the little girl up and bundle her into the bed with him and his best friend.

"I love you, Troy. I love you momma" Lisa said snuggling into the downy duvet and into Gabriella's naked body.

"I love you too" They both said at the same time, Troy cuddling Gabriella making his arm bridge over Lisa who was in the middle.


	6. payment issues

Troy awoke in the middle of the night to see Lisa still in the middle of the two adult teens but wide awake and shivering like she had just been exposed to the harshest of weather in the Arctic.

"c'mere" He whispered lifting his shirt up to slip her underneath it and poking her tiny head out of the hole his head went through too. Letting out a little giggle as her nose bumped his chin she wrapped her arms around his torso, forcing Troy to recognise how cold she was. Feeling her drift off, he also drifted off, bringing his best friend closer to his body, knowing that it was close to the time of her waking up because of her nightmares.

The sun barged it's way between the gap of the dark blue curtains hanging in Chad's room, making him squint his eyes when he opened them. Grunting as he brought his girlfriend- Taylor Mckessie closer to him, he felt her stir and turn to face him with a gleaming smile.

"Good morning, Charming" she smiled, pecking his lips with her own.

"Morning, Beautiful" He laughed. They were sickly sweet he thought cuddling up to the love of his life since he was 13.

Chad danforth was only sixteen when he got thrown out of his home because of selling drugs to get money his parents wouldn't give him. He moved in with Taylor and her family for two years until he saved enough money for his own place. On his eighteenth birthday, he proclaimed his love for Taylor and asked her to move in with him and now a year later, they were living comfortably on an income from Taylor's Catering at their Local Posh restaurant and Chad's drug money.

Taylor was fourteen when Chad came to live with her. She was just like any other school girl would be- Excited and nervous. Having a near grown man who she liked in the bedroom opposite hers was the best thing that could happen to a fourteen year old. She knew Chad before he came to live with her for they had been going to the same school since they were four years old, and they also went to the same dance classes. When Chad asked her to move in with him at the age of only sixteen, her parents were very cautious about the idea, but soon came round to it seeing Chad's love for their daughter was undeniable. Still being so young and out of the nest, her parents made sure to send her money and food parcels.

"I hope Gabriella's okay. The weather was terrible last night." Taylor yawned, reciting her best friend's fears of storms. Excepting the embrace from her boyfriend, meaning for her to forget about all of her worries. Taylor had been worrying non-stop since Troy dragged Gabriella out of the dance studio. They both knew troy wouldn't ever harm Gabriella intentionally, he loved her too much to do that, It's his expression showing pure lividness that sprung up worry in Taylor's mind. Troy would forget about his love for her best friend and have some sort of adrenalin rush and forget about everything that means everything to him and blow a casket on her fragile friend.

"Stop worrying baby, He wouldn't hurt her. Even if he was angry at her." He soothed rubbing small circles on her naked hip.

No matter how hard Chad tried, He couldn't get Taylor to stop with impersonating a worry wart. Within an hour after they finally dragged themselves out of bed, Taylor was dressed and ready to shoot out of her front door to go and see how her best friends were. She was stood next to the front door holding her bag with both hands at her knees, shaking up and down like a little kid who needs a toilet but is stuck in line with her mother at the supermarket.

It only took ten minutes to drive round the block to Troy and Gabriella's place. Ten minutes too long Taylor would say to Chad when he said it would only take a small while. Taylor ran up to their door and banged like crazy, until Chad came up behind her and grabbed her hands showing her his spare key. Upon turning it and opening the door, Taylor shuffled in quietly as it was silent.

"Do you think their here?," she whispered turning back to Chad who was looking in the front room to find no one in there except a fluffy blue towel. Shaking his head, he walked into the bathroom to find the bath half full and the floor holding puddles and Lisa's soaking wet clothing.

"Chad!" Taylor whispered loudly holding Gabriella's bedroom door open. Rushing over to her, he looked through the gap and saw Gabriella's naked back as the covers were resting on her hips, and Troy laying on his back with Lisa snuggled on his chest under his shirt- all three of them fast asleep. Just as Taylor was going to close the door, Troy let out a sigh, held Lisa to his chest and turned towards Gabriella, opened his eyes a fraction, spying her chest and covering her up with the covers before snaking his arms round her waist and pulling her close and holding his middle finger up to Taylor and Chad making them scurry out and shut the door quietly.

"Now we know nothing bad happened, can we please go?" Chad asked dragging his love to the open front door whilst eating a bit of left over chicken he stole from the kitchen.

"You're so inconsiderate, Chad!" Exclaimed his girlfriend as they both slid into their seats.

"No, I'm just tired. It's mostly your fault really." Chad explained nonchalantly driving across an intersection without looking taking another bite out of his piece of chicken.

"My fault? How on earth is it my fault?" the young teen exclaimed dropping her jaw in shock. How could he even say that when it was him who started it?

"Cos' you're so god damn sexy, man!" He shouted banging the steering wheel and turning his head to her holding the expression of a begging child on his face.

Chad had taken his young girlfriend hostage in their bedroom until four AM that morning and- In Taylor's words,- Fucked her raw. So now she had that under her belt, she found that if she played it to it's last thread, she'd get a lot more out of Chad than usual. With the excuse of her thighs were really sore and achy, she got him to carry her up seven flights of stairs back to their apartment, and took him on a guilt trip and he soon gave into her sob stories and ran her a bath and scrubbed her back.

"Do you fancy going into school at lunch?" Taylor wondered, ready to fall asleep with her head resting on her knees as her boyfriend slowly dragged the soap buffer in small circles on her back, successfully doing what he aimed to do- Relax his love.

Chad thought about it, they were both extremely tired because of Taylor, and her sexiness,so they should both be resting, getting some shut eye preferably. Leaning the side of head on the top of the tub, trying to figure out what his girl was dreaming about, he thought of how guilty he would feel if he woke her to go to school, somewhere she didn't even need to go to as she graduated a couple years early. But being the loveable geeky nerd that she was, she still went in for half a day occasionally to see how things were running.

So with no further or do, Chad slowly stood, ignoring the click in his knee, he scooped his arms under the young girls legs and made sure he had support on her back before lifting her up and laying her on the towel he had laid out on the floor to dry her. Once he was happy with his handiwork at drying the female body, he lifted her once again and walked to their bedroom and laid her gently on her side of the bed and covering her with the soft light grey duvet. It wasn't long before he found himself collapsing onto his side of the bed falling in the world of dreaming.

* * *

"_Momma told me 'don't'" _

Shapay Evans was usually snoring her head of at the time that presented it's self as 7am on her kitchen clock. She soon found her self bobbing to the tune on a demo CD her older brother, Sean had sent her from New York as she cleaned the previous nights dishes her niece had gone through.

Jumping when she heard said niece say her cherished nickname- May-May. Turning around she found the small being wobbling in the door way of the kitchen holding a orange sphere, ready to be peeled.

"May-May, You peel for me?" the little girl asked shyly.

Taking the orange from the tiny hand belonging to the little girl who was living with her whilst her brother did some work.

"Sure" She said digging her thumb nail into the semi tough skin of the fruit. Felling her thumb nail bend under the pressure, she let out a gasp in terror. Her nails can't break!

"I swear to god, kid. If my nail breaks, this orange is getting thrown at your head." Sharpay muttered, making the little girl giggle as she pulled herself onto the kitchen stool where a plastic plate was waiting for her arrival.

"there you go, kid" Sharpay said smiling down at her niece placing the now freshly peeled fruit in front of her.

Sharpay made sure that Rose was well positioned on her seat before telling her that she would be in her room getting ready for school. She walked down the hall coming to her bedroom. Just as she got to her bedroom door, there was a knock on the door.

With a frown she made her way to the door. Looking through the peep hole she saw a black cap, a familiar black cap. Cursing she ran to the kitchen and snatched her niece up holding her mouth when she let out a wail.

"Okay, baby, Let's play hide and seek, okay? You stay under here, don't make a sound, okay. Like a little mouse" Sharpay quickly explained to the toddler who was more than happy to sit and be quiet if it meant playing her favourite game, and her hiding place was in the cupboard in the kitchen.

With a panicked sigh, she ran to the door and yanked it open to be pushed against the wall. She didn't get any time to think about what was happening as he shoved his fist into her stomach, making her gasp in both pain and shock.

"You owe me something" the man seethed into her ear, making her quiver. He held her wrists to the wall, bruising them on contact. Chuckling as she let out a shaky breath and turned her head away from him when he went to kiss her.

"It's like that is it?" He said. Letting out a short lived laugh, he yanked her thighs so they were at his hips and took her from the wall, forcing Sharpay to grab his shoulders so she wouldn't fall down. She knew what was coming. She was willing to put up a fight today, for one reason. She had a very small child to look after, and she didn't need at the back of her mind when she was looking after said small child.

"No." She said pushing back, pushing her legs down, making it difficult for him to carry her to his favourite place to do his job. "No!"

He ignored all of her protests gripping her tighter to his body as he slammed her against her bedroom wall. "You will serve me. Like I said, you get free sniff if you do one thing for me when I come for payment." He growled violently stripping her of her dignity as her thin polka dot dressing gown got ripped off of her small frame, leaving her stark naked except a pair of cotton knickers hanging loosely on her thin frame

"see? You knew I was coming today." He smiled his evil smile, making Sharpay shiver again.

Seeing her chance as she was free from his grip, she took off out of her room, running to the kitchen where she slammed the door closed, hoping to dear god that Rose didn't jump out of her hiding place. Jumping from shock when her demon began to bang on the door like an out of control beast. Looking behind her, her eyes widened when she saw that rose was getting out of the cupboard.

"Get back in there darling"She rushed out in a hushed whisper. "quick! He's going to find you and you'll lose" She explained thankful that she started to scramble back into the cupboard.

One final shove sent Sharpay flying across the kitchen table, where Rose's plate lay from where her niece has eaten her morning snack. Taking it in her hand, she swung round and smashed it against her attacker's head, making him stumble back.

"You fucking bitch!" he growled at her shaking his head. Giving her time to get to the other end of the kitchen where she stood next to the draw full of her best friend's chef knives. Yanking it open, she snatched the first one she saw and held it up for protection. Inspecting it when it was in view so she could watch where her attacker was, she noticed that it was what her best friend called a Japanese fish knife in simple terms, but it's proper name was something Sharpay would never understand; Yanagi ba. A knife that was used in a Japanese kitchen for cutting fish. It would do the job, was all Sharpay thought with a confident nod.

"Oh, look who's turning to weapons." He didn't spend any time hanging around, taunting her any more than he already did. Launching himself at her was the biggest mistake he made in today's challenges. As he grabbed her thighs,Making things come flying off of the counter as he tried to turn her around. Sharpay noticed that he was out and ready to take her dignity like all the other time he came for 'payment'. As he turned her, she brought the knife round with her, making sure to catch him in any shape of form to get him away from her.

"Fuck!" he screamed clutching his stomach as it started gushing blood though his wife beater.

"Not. Today." Sharpay finalised dropping the knife to the floor and chasing him out of her apartment as he started to back up, scared for his safety. Once she was confident that he was far away from her and her niece, she relaxed against the door letting a scared sigh.

Deciding that she needed to get dressed, she crawled to her room where her dressing gown laid torn on the floor. Making a mental note to put 'dressing gown' on her whiteboard in the kitchen to remind her to buy a new one.

"Rose, baby?" Sharpay called out once she was dressed, wearing a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and hot pink pineapple tank top with a pair f pink and silver Nike dunks.

"Aunty May-May?" Rose peeped out of the cupboard, looking around for the man.

"You won baby!" Sharpay exclaimed, smiling down at the youngster. "Watch your feet, darling, there's broken plate on the floor."

Rose squealed running to her aunty, looking carefully at the floor when she came close to the broken plate, who captured her and threw her up in the air, making her giggle even more as she caught her and placed her on the ground softly.

* * *

"Vienne!" Rose called out as she skipped in to the dance studio holding Sharpay's hand.

After an attack, sharpay would always come to Vienne. Vienne washer type of councillor, she would help her through the nightmares and panic attacks when Zeke wasn't with her.

"Darling? How-" She stopped short seeing sharpay with tears in her eyes and made a beeline for the vulnerable teen. "Oh goodness. Please tell me you got away, honey." She begged as she sat Sharpay down on the floor against the mirrors.

Shapay didn't hesitate in nodding her head in confirmation of getting away, and carried on telling the motherly figure to her and her friends what happened. The English dance teacher hugged the teen for comfort and made sure she was okay when she stopped crying and had calmed down.

"Would it be okay if you look after Rose for about an hour? I would really love to do some dancing"Sharpay said getting up and dusting off.

"Of course, honey. I'll be out back okay. Oh! And Gabriella and Troy are coming in about ten minutes."

* * *

"one, two, three, four. And twist and drop, seven, eight."

Sharpay was in her element when she was dancing. No-one would disturb her when she was dancing, because everyone knew, that if she was doing contemporary, something was wrong, and she needed to get it our of her system.

Gabriella walked into the studio with Lisa in her arms fast asleep and Troy walking behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. His way of showing everyone that he did wrong, was to treat all of the girls, especially Gabriella like princesses.

"Hmm." He mumbled on Gabriella's shoulder looking over to sharpay who was on her knees swaying to the song he recognised as Colour-blind by counting crows. "I wonder what happened." following Gabriella in to Vienne's office and finding an ideal place for the sleeping Lisa. Placing her head on Troy's shoulder and letting him wrap his arms around her waist again, she lead them both out the back where they found Vienne sitting on the step poking a stick in the dirt as her daughter, Anouk and Rose played.

"sharpay was attacked again today, guys." She said sadly, watching both of the teens eyes light up with fire.

"Fucking bastard." Troy seethed waltzing back into the studio and making his way over to the office where he phoned the male portion of the gang and organised a 'beat'.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, hope you like. Review :) 3 **


End file.
